


Body Language (Fuuta de la Stella) Forehead

by TheRainRogue



Series: Body Language [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Y/N,”Your eyes fluttered open, focusing on the small boy in front of you. Fuuta was standing by your bed with tears in his eyes. “What’s wrong, Fuuta?”“I had a bad dream…”
Series: Body Language [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759096
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Body Language (Fuuta de la Stella) Forehead

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Family ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



* * *

“Y/N,”

Your eyes fluttered open, focusing on the small boy in front of you. Fuuta was standing by your bed with tears in his eyes. “What’s wrong, Fuuta?”

“I had a bad dream…”

“Oh, Fuuta.” You scooted over and patted the empty spot beside you, holding the covers up so he could slide in beside you.

“I’m scared,” he whispered.

“It’s alright,” you told him softly, gently wiping away his tears before pressing your lips to his forehead. That was enough to calm the small boy. His eyes slid closed and he drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *


End file.
